Johnny Cage
John Carlton, znany jako Johnny Cage, jest gwiazdą filmową oraz mistrzem sztuk walki w serii gier Mortal Kombat. Cage jest jednym z pierwszych wojowników debiutujących w grze Mortal Kombat. O Johnnym Johnny był starszą gwiazdą Hollywood i chciał odzyskać z powrotem swoją sławę. Pierwotnie Cage przybył na pierwszy turniej aby rozwinąć swoje waleczne umiejętności oraz zaimponować krytykom, którzy uważali, że Johnny jest nikim więcej niż zwykłym aktorem. Ostatecznie Cage stał się jednym z najwaleczniejszych obrońców Ziemskiego Wymiaru. Choć czasami popada w swój dawny sposób bycia egoistą i materialistą, zawsze był odważny i lojalny dla wojowników z Earthrealm. Charakter Cage nawet w trudnych i beznadziejnych sytuacjach potrafi pokazać się optymistycznie, co doprowadza niektórych jego przyjaciół do szału. Bywa egoistyczny. Początkowo zależało mu tylko na sławie i pieniądzach, próbował także poderwać Sonyę Blade, jednak gdy dowiedział się później że cały turniej nie jest jakąś fikcją, postanowił być lojalny i pomagać ziemskim wojownikom. Zachowuje się także dobrze, o czym świadczy odmowa wykończenia Baraki. Jako jeden z kilku wojowników przetrwał ostatni turniej Mortal Kombat. Relacje: * Sonya Blade - na początku była wobec Johnny'ego obojętna i arogancka, przez jego próby filtru wobec niej. Doszło nawet do rękoczynów. Jednak gdy Johnny uratował i pokonał Kano, zostali przyjaciółmi. Nawet gdy Johnny sobie żartował, jej to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Pod koniec przybycia Shao Kahna na Wymiar Ziemski, Johnny wraz z Sonyą jako jedyni przeżyli atak Sindel i razem próbowali pomóc Raidenowi w walce z Imperatorem, a po zwycięstwie Raidena zaczęli naprawiać szkody. Po pewnym czasie kiedy Johnny dołączył do Sił Specjalnych, jego kontakt z Sonyą był ograniczony. Zmieniło się to, gdy Johnny uratował ją przed mocą Shinnoka. Po raz pierwszy wówczas nazwała go po imieniu, a później zostali razem i urodziła się ich córka - Cassie. * Cassie Cage - jest córką Johnny'ego i tak jak on i jej matka - Sonya, należy do Sił Specjalnych. Relacje z Johnnym ma bardzo dobre. Cassie odziedziczyła więcej cech od ojca. Pod koniec fabuły MKX widać wyraźnie mocne przywiązanie córki do ojca. * Jax Briggs - początkowo Jax nie przepadał za gwiazdorem, a zwłaszcza gdy zadawał mu pytania o Sonyi. Dochodziło nawet do walki pomiędzy nimi. Później zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi i widać to podczas spotkań, kiedy major był upiorem. * Raiden - uważa on Cage'a za wielkiego wojownika, pomimo jego charakteru. Czasami Johnny nazywał go "Raidinio" i był zazdrosny, dlaczego on ma więcej poparcia niż on; był wstrząśnięty gdy on zabił Liu Kanga. Ich relacje były pozytywne. * Liu Kang - na pierwszy rzut oka, Kang nie lubił aktora gdy ten zwracał się do Raidena bez szacunku, lecz po pewnym czasie polubił Johnny'ego. * Shang Tsung - nie lubił Cage'a, gdy ten ośmieszał go ze względu na jego stary wygląd. * Kenshi - Na początku za bardzo się nie lubili. Jednak gdy Johnny dołączył do Sił Specjalnych, zaprzyjaznili się. Cage często żartował z jego miecza i tego, że jest on ślepy, a wszystkich wrogów niszczy na kilka ciosów. Wygląd Johnny stylizowany jest na typowego, amerykańskiego bohatera kina akcji. Naga, muskularna budowa, sportowe spodnie, trampki oraz okulary przeciwsłoneczne stanowią jego stały kostium. W pierwszej części upodobniony został o aktora Jean-Claude Van Damme, później jego wygląd uległ lekkiej metamorfozie. Jego alternatywnym kostiumem jest czarny garnitur. W nowej historii Johnny nosi podobny strój, z tą różnicą że teraz posiada tatuaż "Johnny" na klatce piersiowej. Jego alternatywnym strojem jest błękitny garnitur. Podczas walki z Shinnokiem jego strój uległ większym zmianom. Zaczął nosić bojówki oraz kamizelkę. W późniejszym okresie dołączono mu koszulkę z kapturem. Historia Oryginalna linia czasowa 'Mortal Kombat' Johnny Cage Zdecydował się wziąć udział w turnieju Mortal Kombat, aby udowodnić sobie, że jest wojownikiem. Udał się na statek, którym miał dopłynąć na wyspę Shang Tsunga wraz ze swym agentem i sekretarzem. Obaj bali się o jego bezpieczeństwo, jednak Cage powiedział że, nikt go nawet nie dotknie. Po dotarciu na wyspę był nękany przez lidera Czarnego Smoka - Kano oraz jego sojuszników. Otrzymał wsparcie od mnicha z Shaolin - Liu Kanga, który pokonał bandytów. Oswobodzony Cage zaatakował Kano i pokonał go. Potem połączył zawiązał sojusz z Liu Kangiem oraz Sonyą Blade - członkiniom Amerykańskich Sił Specjalnych. Po porażce Shang Tsunga, Raiden umieścił Johnnego na łodzi, należącej do Sił Specjalnych. Tam został on przesłuchany przez majora Jacksona Briggsa na temat miejsca pobytu Sonyi. Cage opowiedział o turnieju, lecz Jax nie uwierzył mu. Po zwolnieniu Johnny nakręcił film Mortal Kombat bazujący na jego przygodach. 'Mortal Kombat II' Po otrzymaniu od Sonyi zapisu nagrania, Jax zdał sobie sprawę, że Cage nie kłamał. Wybrał się do niego osobiście aby go przeprosić. Wkrótce po tym, Johnny kręcił reklamę, podczas której został zaatakowany przez Shang Tsunga i jego armię. Zostałby pokonany, gdyby nie szybka pomoc majora Briggsa. Następnie dwójka dołączyła do wojowników Ziemskiego Wymiaru w walce z najeźdźcami z Pozaświata. W tym czasie pojawił się Raiden kończąc walkę poprzez ogłoszenie nowego turnieju. Armia ziemian zwyciężyła dzięki Liu Kangowi, który ostatecznie pokonał imperatora Shao Kahna. 'Mortal Kombat: Trilogy' Po porażce z rąk Liu Kanga, Shao Kahn zaatakował Ziemski Wymiar, w celu przejęcia go siłą. W tym czasie Johnny zginął z rąk Motaro, jednak jego dusza nie mogła wznieść się na wyższy poziom egzystencji i powróciła do ciała. Cage dołączył do wojowników walczących przeciwko armii Kahna. 'Mortal Kombat 4' Po klęsce Shao Kahna, dusza Johnnego Caga mogła swobodnie odejść. Aktor patrzył z nieba na ziemskie wydarzenia, a także atak upadłego boga - Shinnoka. Postanowił poprosić Raidena, aby ten przywrócił go do żywych. Po klęsce Shinnoka, Johnny pozostał na Ziemii. 'Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance' Jakiś czas później Cage został poproszony przez Raidena o pomoc w walce z Zabójczym Przymierzem. Johnny, widząc w tym okazję stworzenia pomysłu na film, zgodził się. Po przybyciu na wyspę dowiedział się o śmierci Liu Kanga, w związku z czym ruszył pomóc przyjaciołom. 'Mortal Kombat: Deception' Cage został zabity podczas ostatecznego ataku Zabójczego Przymierza. Wkrótce jednak został wskrzeszony przez Onage i wtrącony do jego niewoli. Wydostał się dzięki pomocy Liu Kanga i Ermaca. 'Mortal Kombat: Armageddon' Johnny Cage zaczął otrzymywać wizje Shinnoka tworzącego portale w różnych światach. Zaniepokojony ruszył odwiedzić te tereny by potwierdzić swoje wizje. Znalazł on dowody na obecność upadłego boga. Decydując się podjąć jakieś kroki, w kolejnych wizjach zobaczył że, kolejnym celem będzie wyspa Shang Tsunga. Gdy tam przybył zobaczył jak Shinnok i Quan Chi przejmują fortecę Shao Kahna siłą. Postanowił ich zaatakować, jednak po krótkiej walce z Shinnokiem, upadły bóg uciekł. Wkrótce potem Cage dołączył do ziemskich wojowników w bitwie Armageddonu, gdzie zginął wraz z innymi. Nowa linia czasowa 'Mortal Kombat' Gdy Johnny przybył na pierwszy turniej spotkał Sonyę Blade do której starał się uderzyć. Jego zaloty zostały przerwane przez Shang Tsunga, który nakazał mu walczyć z Reptilem, a następnie z Baraką. Cage pokonał obu zawodników (myśląc że są oni aktorami). Tsung kazał mu dobić Barakę, co Johnny odebrał jako żart. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji i odmówił wykończenia przeciwnika. Następnie spotkał Raidena i Liu Kanga którzy starali się go nakłonić do walki w obronie Ziemi. Johnny uznał że, ratuje Świat tylko w filmach i przerywając rozmowę pobiegł za Sonyą. Po dogonieniu Sonyi, Cage starał się flirtować z nią dalej, jednak ta poirytowana jego zachowaniem zaatakowała go. Johnny szybko dał sobie radę z agentką, jednak nie zauważył zbliżającego się Kano, który zrzucił go z mostu. Cage zdołał chwycić się krawędzi i uratować Sonyę przed bandytą. W ten sposób zyskał wdzięczność i szacunek agentki. Wkrótce po tym oboje przyłączają się do Raidena. Niedługo potem Shang Tsung zaaranżował pojedynek pomiędzy Jonhnnym i Cyraxem, który Cage przegrał. Wojownik Lin Kuei darował mu życie, a Johnny został wyeliminowany z turnieju. Po pokonaniu Tsunga przez Liu Kanga, Cage pogratulował mu wygranej. Niedługo później brał udział podczas ceremonii w akademii Wu Shi, która wkrótce została zaatakowana przez Tarkatan. Podczas tego ataku Jax stracił przytomność. Po przebudzeniu dowiedział się od Cage'a o porwaniu Sonyi. Ziemianie ruszyli do Pozaświata no kolejny turniej. Ciekawostki * Swoje imię zawdzięcza Johnowi Carltonowi - programiście midway. * Pierwotnie miał nazywać się Michael Grimm. * Johnny był pierwszą postacią zaprogramowaną w grze, ale ostatnią, która otrzymała własne fatality. * W grze Mortal Kombat X posiada on skórkę z fikcyjnego filmu Ninja Mime. * Johnny odziedziczył potężną moc swoich przodków (prastarego plemienia boskich wojowników), dzięki której był w stanie pokonać Shinnoka. Jego córka Cassie również ją odziedziczyła. Galeria * Galeria Johnnego Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni